I Wish I Had A Friend Like That
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Ponch takes Bobby to go meet Jon. Bobby and Jon don't get along at first, but after Jon's dad, and Ponch go missing, it is up to Bobby and Jon to work together and find them. (This story takes place after the episode "Head Over Heels." a few weeks after Vanessa died.)
1. Chapter 1

Ponch sat on the edge of his seat. Bobby sat next to him.

"Ponch you seem awfully quiet today," he finally said.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Ponch replied with a slight smile that was the most of a smile Bobby had seen from him since Vanessa died. Ponch missed her. He for sure thought she was the right girl for him. Then she had to go get hit by a car and die. Well, she didn't have to, it just happened. If only their dog hadn't gone out into the road. Ponch wished that never happened. He also realized, it could've been him that died. He was the one that originally was gonna go get the dog. Vanessa had just said she'd do it. Ponch wished he would've been the one to get the dog. Vanessa would still be there then. But Ponch might not.

"I would've much rather been the one hit by the car, than have to live life without her," Ponch said quietly. Bobby heard that.

"Ponch, don't say that. You're just upset. You don't really wanna be the one that died," Bobby said.

"Maybe you're right, but if I don't want to switch places with her...then why am I hurting so much still? She's been dead for a while now," Ponch said. Bobby was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure what to tell his partner. If Ponch were his best friend he might've been a little more comforting to him. But Bobby thought that he and Ponch were to different to be best friends. Obviously he didn't know, that Ponch's best friend Jon, and Ponch were two completely different people, but got along great. And were closer than brothers. Ponch spoke about Jon a lot, so Bobby figured Jon was the only person that Ponch would ever be best friends with. Of which technically Ponch didn't want a million best friends in the world, and Jon was his closest friend, but he didn't mind having more than one best friend. Ponch smiled at Bobby,

"Jon wanted me to come for a visit. I was wondering if you wanted to come. He still hasn't met you yet," Ponch said. Bobby could tell Ponch wanted him to come along.

"Sure I'll come," he said.  
 _Meanwhile…._

In Wyoming a few days later, Ponch and Bobby were just arriving at Jon's dad's ranch.

"Hi, Ponch," Jon said greeting his best friend. He hugged him.

"Hi. Jon, I've missed you," Ponch replied. When they were done hugging, Ponch turned to Bobby, then he looked at Jon again. "Jon, they gave me a new partner with blonde hair and blue eyes," he said playfully. Jon smiled,

"I bet you're gonna say he's better looking than me," Jon said. Ponch smiled,

"Nope," he said. Jon smiled, and patted Ponch on the shoulder.

"You can't fool me partner…I mean Ponch," Jon said. Ponch smiled slightly, but at the same time felt kinda sad. He missed being partners with Jon.

"Anyway, this is Bobby Nelson. I promised him I'd make him come meet you," Ponch said with a smile. Jon smiled at Ponch, then turned to Bobby.

"Hi, I'm Jon Baker," he said holding his hand out for a hand shake.

"Yeah, Ponch has told me a lot about you," Bobby said. For some reason as soon as he met Jon he felt becoming all defensive and acting as if Ponch was his best friend just to get Ponch to ignore Jon. Bobby was new to his scenery, and the people he was around, well besides Ponch. So he just felt like being Ponch's best friend just until they went back to L.A. He never thought for one second, that his idea would bother Ponch more than it would bother Jon. Soon before he knew it, they all were going into the house. He didn't remember being invited in or anything. They were just inside now. Almost as if he had been sleep walking when he went in.

"Hi, Mrs. Baker," Ponch said giving Jon's mom a hug.

"Hi, Ponch," she said with a smile. Ponch smiled at her. Bobby just stood back and watched.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to be Jon's friend. He wasn't much of a country person, and Jon was a country person. He realized Jon lived in L.A. but he could not picture Jon in a busy city. He did notice how different Ponch and Jon were, and couldn't wrap his head around why they were best friend. Ponch was way more playful, and weird. Jon just seemed like a normal, sane person. Not saying Ponch was insane, but he sure acted insane at times. Ponch was playing with Jon's new dog. It was actually just the dog, that Ponch had bought for Vanessa. After Vanessa had died, Ponch had no reason to keep that dog. Jon wanted a dog, so he decided to give it to Jon. Ponch really did love that dog, he just couldn't take care of it very well. Jon loved it, and named it Muffin. Bobby was enjoying watching Ponch play with Muffin. Muffin loved Ponch, and Ponch loved Muffin. They were kind of attached to each other, like Jon and Ponch were, back in L.A. Sure they were still close friends, but they weren't as dependent on each other as they used to be. They realized things were different, and they adapted to it. They were still close friends, in fact, they were so close, that no matter how long it had been since they last talked, they could always pick up where they left off. Bobby wondered, if he'd ever had a friend like that. It was hard to believe the two friends hadn't seen each other in forever, they acted as if they'd just seen each other yesterday.

"I wish I had a friend like that," Bobby said quietly.

"A friend like what?" Jon asked coming up behind him.

"Huh?" Bobby asked pretending not to know what Jon was talking about. The truth was he didn't realize he had said it out loud. Jon handed Bobby a glass of iced tea.

"Ponch and I have been friends for years. And not once have I ever seen him happier with a dog than he is right now," Jon said without even realizing it. Bobby looked at him for a minute, not sure what to say.

"He lost his fiancée a few weeks ago. I think between you, me, and Muffin we are doing a good job cheering him up."

"Vanessa died?" Jon asked.

"Oh, so he told you about her?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, of course he did. He called me the night he met her, and the day they got engaged," Jon replied. Bobby was silent. _"I thought I was the one he talked to all the time. I guess now I know Jon comes first,"_ he thought. He knew fighting over a best friend was immature, pointless, and childlike. But he'd never really had a true best friend before, and seeing Jon and Ponch just made him jealous. He wanted Ponch to be HIS best friend, and his best friend only. He couldn't help but get this feeling of, "I wanna be his closest friend" Jon was kind of the same way. He knew Ponch was his best friend, but the idea of Ponch getting a new partner scared him. He was afraid that a new partner might break up their friendship.

"Jon, exactly how long have you two been best friends?"

"We've been best friends for so long I lost count of the years. It seems like forever, but feels like not long enough," Jon replied.

"Hi, guys, what's up?" Ponch asked excitedly.

"Nothing much, partner. It's good to see you so happy again," Bobby replied.

"Hey, Jon, did you show Bobby the horses? I don't know if he likes them, but I do know that if he doesn't you have a way of getting people to respect them a little more," Ponch said with a smile.

"No, Bobby did you wanna see the horses?" Jon asked.

"Not really, I don't wanna see them," Bobby said.

"Well, partner, you heard him," Jon said with a smile. Ponch smiled, when Jon called him, "Partner" it brought back tons of memories of the good old days. Baker and Poncherello at the CHP.

"Hey, supper is ready," Jon's mom said sticking her head out the door.

"Thanks, mom," Jon said.

"Yay! I am starving," Ponch told her. She smiled, then went back inside. They began to walk towards the house, Bobby pulled Ponch aside.

"Ponch, does it not bother you when Jon calls you partner, and you are not partners?" Bobby asked.

"I don't mind, we used to be partners. I think he misses the CHP," Ponch said. Bobby was silent, he and Ponch then went into the house for supper.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon sat outside on the front porch on a rocking chair, sipping some coffee. Ponch sat on the step, still with Muffin.

"It's a beautiful night," Jon said.

"Yeah, I wonder where Bobby is," Ponch said. Jon looked back at the house.

"He's an interesting partner, how do you put up with him."

"The same way you put up with me," Ponch said with a smile. Jon smiled back. Bobby then walked out.

"Hi, Ponch it's a beautiful night tonight, isn't it?" he asked, then took a seat next to him.

"Sure is," Ponch replied. Bobby smiled at Ponch.

"You sure like that dog don't you?" he asked.

"I love Muffin," Ponch said, then hugged Muffin. Muffin thought he was on vacation. He had no clue he was staying. Muffin loved Ponch. He began to lick him, Ponch loved it, but he had to set Muffin down for a second. When he did, Muffin being the playfully puppy he was began to run around. He began to run towards the horse stables. Ponch hopped up, and ran after the dog.

"So, Bobby what do you like to do?"

"I like to hang out with Ponch, and play games. I like to work, with Ponch, I like to go to parties with Ponch. Just about anything I do I like to do with Ponch," Bobby said making it sound like him and Ponch were best friends. He knew he was exaggerating, he just thought maybe the closeness would scare Jon off. He for some reason was fighting to be Ponch's only friend.

"I did a lot of things with Ponch too, he's got a weird, fun type personality. He was always good at making me laugh. We were closer than brothers," Jon said.

"Yeah, WERE," Bobby said. Jon looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"You keep saying were, and talking in a past tense. Like you are not close anymore. It's ok though, because I replaced you," Bobby said.

"No you didn't. Ponch is still MY best friend and I am still HIS. He told me no one could replace me," Jon said. Starting to become slightly defensive. That was one thing he and Ponch had in common, they got upset, and slightly jealous of people when it seemed like they were trying to pull the two apart. Ponch wasn't much for letting Jon know he was jealous, but he wasn't good at hiding it either. Jon was the same way. But they knew full well, that no matter what, their friendship wouldn't be ruined, even if someone came in between them for a bit. It just scared them, the thought of not being so close. A friendship like what they had was something that not many people have, and they were proud to have it. Bobby was silent for a while, not sure what to respond to Jon with.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Muffin, you know one of these times you are gonna get hurt if you keep running away," Ponch said as he picked up the playfully puppy. Ponch noticed that the stable doors were open. He wondered why, so he went in. He saw Jon's dad in there, with the horses.

"Hi, Mr. Baker," Ponch said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi, Ponch," Jim replied with a smile.

"Feeding the horses?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah, you wanna help?"

"No thanks, I have feed them before," Ponch said with a smile,

"Oh, did Jonny scare you away from feeding them again. With his little story about them eating your hands if you don't hold their food right?" Jim teased. Ponch smiled slightly,

"Yeah," he said in a shy sounding voice. Jim smiled, and patted Ponch on the back.

"Well that was just an old family joke. You should be honored he let you in on it," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm not sure Baker family jokes are Poncherello family friendly," Ponch said with a smile. Lots of their jokes were funny, but sometimes a little weird or scary like the horse one. Jim smiled,

"You guys must not joke about horses," he said.

"Not really, we never really saw horses much, and so we didn't know enough to make a joke about them. I mean what if the joke was actually true. So Jon's joke seemed so real to me," Ponch said.

"I get where you're coming from," Jim replied. Ponch smiled, he liked talking to Mr. Baker, he was just like another dad to him. "Well, I think it's about time for me to go to bed. I'm getting old," Jim said, then stretched a little. "My back hurts," He muttered.

Ponch smiled, and followed him out of the stable. They closed the doors. Muffin was still in Ponch's arms, and wagging his tail happily. Ponch finds Jon, and Bobby still arguing when he gets there. "Hey, guys, what's the argument about?" Ponch asked.

"Nothing, we were not arguing at all," Bobby said looking away from Jon.

"Ok?" Ponch questioned with a raised eye brow. Bobby and Jon didn't respond to that. Jim walked past them, and went inside.

"Ok, well I'm going to bed," Bobby said, he got up and went inside.

"You two ok? You don't seem to like each other., Ponch said.

"We don't hate each other. But you know how it is, the first day meeting someone is always the most awkward," Jon replied.

"Yeah," Ponch responded, but he could tell something was up.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby and Jon got up early the next day, and all throughout the morning, until Ponch got up, were arguing. Mostly about really stupid things. Soon, when Ponch woke up, it became a fight to see who he liked better.

"Ponch, which one of us is your best friend?" Jon asked.

"Um, are you seriously fighting about this?" Ponch asked with a raised eye brow. They didn't say a word.

"Ok, well honestly you two should stop fighting over something like this. It is so dumb. I don't even wanna answer that," Ponch said. He began to walk away.

"Hey, you can't just leave us hanging," Bobby said.

"Guys, does it really matter?" Ponch asked.

"YES!" They both said in unison.

"Wow, you guys need some serious help," Ponch said. He was confused by them. Ponch, turned and walked the other way. Bobby and Jon followed him.

"Ponch, can you hang out with me?" Bobby asked.

"No, he's hanging out with me already," Jon said.

"Guys, you're seriously acting like first graders," Ponch said. They ignored what Ponch said, and continued to try to get him to answer. Finally Ponch was annoyed,

"Guys, I don't play the favoritism game. So stop asking that question, ok?" Bobby and Jon once again completely ignored Ponch.

"He likes me better, he's just afraid to say it," Jon said. Ponch wanted to kill them both right now.

"You guys are reminding me of a combination of first graders and teenage girls. That isn't good. So if I were you I'd cut it out, before I get irritated with both of you, and go be best friends with Muffin," Ponch said.

"Muffins your best friend?" they asked. Ponch rolled his eyes.

"Guys, I can't stand you right now. Maybe coming here was a mistake," Ponch said. He walked away. Jon and Bobby were silent.

"He likes me best," Bobby said to break the silence.

"I think he was right, Bobby. I've never been more jealous in my whole life. Maybe I am being a bit childish," Jon said.

"Then grow up, and let me take him," Bobby said. Jon rolled his eyes.

"That is not what I meant," Jon said. He walked away to his room. Bobby went to his room too.

 _Meanwhile….._

At lunch time, things got worse. Tempers flared, and people glared. Bobby and Jon were at it again. This time over something as dumb as sitting next to Ponch at the table. Finally, Ponch stood up,

"I'm leaving," he said.

"What, why?" they asked.

"If you guys are just gonna fight over me for super dumb reasons why should I just sit and watch it happen? I've tried talking to you, and that doesn't work, you have just ignored what I say, or take some of the words and turn it into something else. Does it really matter that much to you guys who I like better. Because honestly I want to kill both of you right now, that is how much I like you," Ponch said then walked out the door. Jim followed after him.

"Now look what you did, you upset him," Bobby said.

"Me? I think it was you!" Jon replied angrily. He got up, and went out to find Ponch. Bobby followed behind him.

"Ponch, I'm sorry," Jon said.

"Me too," Bobby said.

"Really?" Ponch asked.

"Well, I know I am, I don't know about that loser," Bobby said.

"Ok, well I'll forgive you. But I would like it if you stopped arguing a bunch," Ponch said.

"I will, if he will," Jon said.

"I'm only sorry if Jon admits he knows that I'm your best friend." Ponch rolled his eyes. He looked over at Jim, hoping for some help.

"Ponch, you wanna go for a walk?" Jim asked.

"Sure, that sounds nice," Ponch said. He walked away with Jim, while Jon and Bobby began to squabble again. Jon and Bobby didn't even notice them leave.

"Mr. Baker, has Jon really changed that much?" Ponch asked.

"No, he is just jealous. You know what he is like when he's jealous," Jim said.

"Yeah, but never that bad before, the only times he's ever been jealous it only lasted a few hours. Not days," Ponch replied.

"Well, he takes delight in your friendship. Anything that might come between you two makes him mad," Jim replied.

"Yeah, I know, I can be the same way sometimes. But I never did that. I just kinda tried to act normal, and not draw attention to the fact that I was jealous. I would hate to end up like that," Ponch said referring to how Bobby and Jon were acting.

"I understand, I can't imagine you like that either. But I never thought Jonny would do it either," Jim said. Ponch smiled slightly. He kinda liked walking with Mr. Baker. He seemed to be able to just talk, and feel free to say whatever. Mr. Baker really was like another dad to him.


	5. Chapter 5

It was getting close to supper time, and Ponch and Jim were not home yet. Jon had just noticed that Ponch and his dad were gone. He had been fighting with Bobby too much to notice, when he finally did, he got worried.

"How long have they been gone?" he asked his mom.

"Ever since lunch time. I watched them leave," she replied. Jon looked at Bobby,

"Something doesn't seem right," Jon said to him. Bobby looked at Jon,

"Well it's your dad, so you go find him."

"Bobby, Ponch is with him," Jon said. Bobby wanted to act like he didn't care, but he did.

"What?" he asked.

"My dad and Ponch left after lunch. They still are not back," Jon said. Bobby looked at Jon,

"Well, that is my best friend out there. I'll find him first," Bobby said.

"Bobby, this is serious. It isn't a race to see who finds them first. It's not a game, there are real people missing out there," Jon said. "Besides, I'd find them first anyway," he added.

"Boys, listen. I know you are different, and you both are jealous of each other. Each of you can be friends with Ponch. Like he said, to fight over which one he likes best is childish. He loves both of you the same. You're his best friends. Don't fight over him, that makes him uncomfortable. If anything has happened to him, and to Jim, he'd want you to work together to help them. Not to compete with each other. He was hoping you could all be friends. You can't all be friends if you're fighting over him all the time," Mrs. Baker said.

"She's right, I'm sorry, Jon. I don't know what it was that came over me. I really am not as close with Ponch as I made it seem. I just got slightly jealous when I saw you two I guess," Bobby said.

"I was jealous too, and I'm sorry," Jon said.

"Friends?" Bobby asked.

"Friends," Jon replied. He and Jon shook hands to make it official. "Ok, let's go," Jon said.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch woke up in a cold dark room, it was a small room.

"Mr. Baker?" he asked. He got no reply. He looked around, Jim wasn't with him. Ponch was up against wall. He looked around again.

"Where is he?" he asked. He was starting to worry a little.

"God, don't let him be hurt," Ponch prayed. Then he looked around the room one more time, and finally noticed something he didn't see before. A person laying on the floor, Ponch crawled over towards the person. He could tell who it was when he got closer.

"Mr. Baker? Can you hear me?" Ponch asked suddenly full of fear. He didn't wanna lose Jon's dad.

"Come on, talk to me, please," Ponch said.

"P-P-P-Ponch?" Mr. Baker asked. Ponch smiled slightly relieved. He grabbed Mr. Baker's hand.

"I'm right here, are you ok?" Ponch asked.

"H-H-H-Head hurts," Jim replied.

"Did you bump it on anything?" Ponch asked.

"Not that I can remember," Jim replied, he rubbed his head a little. "Oh, it hurts., he moaned.

"Don't worry, Mr. Baker. I'm sure everything will be ok," Ponch said. Jim smiled, Ponch normally was pretty positive, that was helpful in a situation like this.

"W-W-W-Where are w-w-we?" Jim asked.

"I have no clue," Ponch said. He looked around the room again. Then the door opened up behind them. Ponch turned, freaked out at first. He saw a tall dark shadow of a man that was very muscular and tall.

"Who are you? And what do you want with us?" Ponch asked. The man didn't respond, he could tell by the sound of Ponch's voice, he was scared. The man came a little closer. Ponch would've backed away, but then he would've been on top of Jim. He looked over, and saw Jim trying to sit up.

"No, you stay still," Ponch said quietly to him. Jim stopped trying to move. The man finally came fully into the room. He was a tall dark haired man that was large. He reached out, and grabbed Ponch.

"Come with me, I have special plans for you, now that your awake."

"I'm not going anywhere. I am staying right here with Mr. Baker," Ponch replied.

"Oh, so your gonna be that way?" the man asked. His grip got tighter on Ponch.

"Ow, your hurting me," Ponch said. When Jim heard this, he couldn't take it.

"Ponch, don't fight him, just go. I don't mind," Jim said.

"Mr. Baker, you can't be serious. I don't wanna leave you," Ponch said.

"You know what, if you are gonna be this way, I don't need either of you," the man said.

"What? We can just get away that easily?" Ponch asked.

"No, I'm gonna leave you both in a roadside ditch to die," the man said. Ponch's eyes got wide.

 _Meanwhile…._

The man wasn't kidding when he said that, he really did beat on them for a while, and then left them there in pain, dying. He might as well have beat them to death, but that wasn't as fun as knowing he was gonna leave them there to die on their own. They weren't going anywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim woke up a few minutes after he had been left there on the road side. He noticed Ponch was not awake. He looked awful. Jim knew why, the whole time, Ponch was causing trouble for that guy, so he really took a beating. Jim looked at Ponch,

"Hey, Ponch can you hear me?" Jim asked. Ponch moved slightly in response, and made a small noise. Jim came a little closer.

"Ponch?" he asked. Ponch slowly opened his eyes.

"J-J-Jim?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm here. Ya know I could've sworn a while ago it was the other way around. Me laying, and you worrying," Jim joked, hoping to make Ponch laugh. Ponch's ribs were broken, so when he did laugh, it hurt. His laugh didn't last long though. Jim could tell he was in pain. Jim was too, but he figured Ponch was worse.

"Ponch, can you try to stay awake?" Jim asked. Ponch just kinda nodded his head.

 _Meanwhile…._

Bobby and Jon were still looking around.

"Ya know, the first time Ponch ever went missing...I was so freaked out, that Getraer forced me to stay at the station," Jon said smiling. The memory made him laugh.

"Yeah, I freak out every time something happens to him. Even if it's minor. I wouldn't say he's the most careful person in the world," Bobby said. Jon smiled,

"I feel weird about talking about this and laughing. But looking back, I probably looked really dumb with the way I reacted," Jon said. Bobby smiled,

"I have no idea why I ever got jealous of you. I mean, its ok to both have the same friend. Like Ponch said to me on the way here, 'it would be cool if all three of us were best friends.' I actually enjoy you when we are not arguing. I don't know what came over me…."

"I know what you mean, I got super jealous. I don't like the thought of someone coming between us, and breaking up our friendship. Although, I do have to say, Ponch is the exact same way sometimes. So it is not just me. I am really sorry though. I went a little too far," Jon said.

"I forgive you, can you forgive me too. I also went too far," Bobby said.

"You are forgiven, do you wanna start over, and be friends this time?" Jon asked.

"I'd like that," Bobby replied.

 _Meanwhile…._

It was about eleven P.M. before Ponch and Jim were found. Jon was almost gonna give up, when suddenly he saw something. He rushed over, and found them. They called 9-1-1 and soon Ponch and Jim were being taken to the hospital. Now Jon and Bobby were sitting in the waiting room.

 _Meanwhile…._

The doctors walked over to Bobby and Jon a little later.

"Hi, are you the ones that are here for Jim Baker, and Frank Poncherello?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, I'm Jon Baker, and this is Bobby Nelson," Jon said.

"Are you related to Jim?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, he's my dad," Jon replied.

"What about Poncherello?"

"He's our best friend," Bobby and Jon said in unison.

"Does he have any family around?" the doctor asked.

"Not really, they are mostly in Chicago. His uncle might be somewhere nearby, he does travel a lot," Jon replied.

"Um, well I just wanted to tell you, your dad is gonna be fine. We are unsure about Poncherello though," the doctor said.

"Can we see them?" Jon asked.

"Sure!" The doctor replied, then lead them to the room.


	7. Chapter 7

They had been sitting in the room for a while. Jon kept trying to get a hold of Ponch's uncle, But kept getting a busy signal, or voice mail.

"I don't think he's gonna answer," Jon said setting the phone down. Bobby didn't really respond to Jon. He was tired, and starting to fall asleep. Jim was awake, and talking to Jon off and on. But he was really tired. Ponch was in still unconscious.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna head on home," Bobby said with a yawn.

"Ok, I'll be home a little later," Jon said. Bobby left, and then Jon's phone started to ring.

"Hello, this is Jon Baker."

"Jon, hey, you tried to get a hold of me?" Henry Poncherello asked.

"Oh, yeah, are you still traveling nearby? Like in Wyoming or something."

"Actually, as a matter of fact, I am in Wyoming right now."

"Ok, well, Ponch is in the hospital here," Jon replied.

"Really?" Henry asked,

"Yeah."

"Francis Llewellyn Poncherello, got tired of the hospitals in L.A. so he came to see yours," Henry teased.

"Yeah, sure," Jon replied. He and Henry talked a few more minutes, and then hung up.

"Henry is on his way over," Jon told Jim.

"Well, that's good. Him being here might help Ponch out a bit," Jim replied.

"Yeah," Jon replied.

 _Meanwhile….._

Henry showed up, and stayed for a while. He had to leave early though because he had plans that he couldn't cancel it had to do with his job. Ponch was slightly waking up, and heard his uncle's voice. That was enough to force himself to open his eyes. Henry when he realized Ponch was waking up, didn't leave yet. He walked back over.

"Hey, are you waking up to see me finally?" he teased. Ponch smiled slightly.

"H-H-Hi uncle Henry," he said quietly.

"Hi, how are ya feeling?" Henry asked.

"Ok, I guess," Ponch replied. He looked over, and saw Jon, and Jim.

"Wh-where's B-B-Bobby?" he asked.

"He got tired, and went home. Don't worry we are not fighting anymore. We're friends," Jon said. Ponch smiled, just the thought of that made him relax quite a bit. Jon noticed, and smiled. Henry smiled at Ponch,

"Well, it's good to know your ok. We were pretty worried. The doctors said they were unsure…"

"The doctors always say that about me," Ponch said quietly. Henry smiled,

"I guess you're right, I have heard that line a few times," he replied. He squeezed Ponch's hand slightly,

"Well I gotta get going," he said.

"Bye, thanks for coming," Ponch said.

"You're welcome, get better soon," Henry said. Then he left.

 _Meanwhile…_

When Ponch and Jim got out of the hospital, Ponch and Bobby had to get ready to leave. They were supposed to leave a while ago, but when Ponch was in the hospital, Bobby called Getraer to let him know what happened, and that they wouldn't be getting back on time.

"Well, looks like we have to say good bye," Bobby said.

"Yeah, hopefully you'll come back soon. This time we will start it out right, and not fight," Jon said. He gave Bobby a hug. Bobby smiled,

"Yeah." He replied, then he walked off to go get in the car. Ponch hugged Jon tightly.

"I don't wanna leave," he said.

"That's what I said to you when I left L.A.," Jon said.

"Jon, you're my best friend, leaving you is so hard. Watching you leave is worse," Ponch replied. Jon was hugging Ponch back,

"Well, you'll just have to move out here then," Jon said.

"No way, I belong in L.A. you should come out and visit sometime. Getraer misses ya, so does everyone else," Ponch replied.

"I'll have to think about that. And don't you dare go get yourself into a lot of trouble just to get me to come," Jon said. Ponch smiled,

"There goes my idea," he joked.

"Ok, well Bobby's waiting, you should go," Jon said. He was fighting back tears. Saying good bye was the worst. Ponch wasn't even fighting back the tears anymore.

"Bye, Jon," he said. As he was leaving, he just turned, and ran back, he hugged Jim tightly.

"Bye, Mr. Baker."

"I was wondering when I'd get this hug," Jim said. Ponch didn't say anything. Jon walked over, and hugged Ponch from behind. When Ponch was done hugging Jim, he turned and hugged Jon again.

"You know, back in L.A. Getraer won't let me hug him," Ponch said. Jon laughed,

"He didn't like that even before I left," Jon teased. Ponch smiled,

"Yeah I guess you're right," he said. Then he let go of Jon.

"I should go," he said.

"I'll see you soon," Jon said.

"Really? You coming to L.A.?" Ponch asked.

"Sure, why not. I'm not giving you an exact date though," Jon said. Ponch smiled,

"I can't wait," Ponch replied, then he left.

THE  
END


End file.
